walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Highway Overpass
The Highway Overpass is a minor location seen in the last part of "Long Road Ahead" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. The group of survivors meet Omid and Christa at the overpass. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia The highway serves as one of the main roads into the city of Savannah and overpasses the route 27 railroad tracks which is mainly used by train companies to get to and from the city. Once the signs of an outbreak began to show, the Federal Rescue Services placed a quarantine on the city of Savannah preventing people from entering or exiting the city. Access to the city was restricted and the FRS set up a road block on the highway overpass. However, during the chaos, a fuel tanker crashes into the barricade causing more of a vehicle pile up on the highway. Realizing that the barricade turned into a trap, civilians and officials abandoned the highway and took off in all directions. Post-Apocalypse "Long Road Ahead" When Kenny arrives with the train and the group of survivors, he is forced to stop the train due to the fuel tanker hanging over the road and obstructing the path of the train. When stopped, everyone exits the train and are then greeted by new survivors, Omid and Christa who also are looking for a ride. Lee decides to head up from the tracks and climb the maintenance ladder to talk to the new survivors on the overpass. Lee and Omid work on an agreement between the two to help each other out and Lee reassures everyone that they have nothing to fear from one another and then begins to assign tasks to help resolve their current situation. While Kenny familiarizes Omid with operating the train, Charles is sitting nearby playing on his guitar, and Clementine is getting to know Christa, Lee searches a nearby FRS truck and then heads down to a nearby train station warehouse in search for tools to help with the block tanker situation. Clementine follows him and offers to help, the two work well together in the warehouse working around the obstacles, navigating the environment, and fighting off the walkers, eventually Lee finds a blowtorch which can help cut the trailer down. They head back to the overpass and begin cutting at the trailer when suddenly it shifts nearly knocking Lee off the bridge, he is quickly rescued by Omid. They can no longer cut from the bridge so Lee holds onto Omid as he dangles out to continue cutting at the metal. A herd of walkers then is seen approaching the group from on the train tracks. Lee urges Omid to hurry and everyone begins to panic and pack into the train. Omid successfully cuts the trailer down while destroying the maintenance ladder down to the tracks leaving Lee and Omid trapped on the highway above. Kenny gets the train moving and the two survivors are forced to jump. Lee makes it on top of the boxcar however, Omid bounces off the car and lands on the ground injures his leg. Christa gets off the train to go after him and rescue Omid, she helps him up and the two run back to the train. Lee aids them back onto the train just as the highway begins to burn away at the fuel spilled tanker. The train continues on towards the city of Savannah. Gallery Highway Overpass 2.jpg Highway Overpass 3.jpg Highway Overpass 4.jpg Highway Overpass 5.jpg Highway Overpass.jpg VG Overpass 12.png VG Overpass 9.png VG Overpass 6.png VG Overpass 5.png VG Overpass 4.png VG Overpass 3.png VG Overpass 2.png VG Overpass 1.png Trivia *There are many abandoned FRS equipment and vehicles seen here. **At the train station, the walkers that appear worked for the Federal Rescue Services when they were alive, as they all bear the agency jackets. They may also have been the survivors hiding in the station, as the roof had spray paint that read "Survivors Inside." *The fuel inside the tanker is marked as flammable liquid, not explosive. ru:Эстакада Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations